Dark Butterfly My Fate
by Gentle Images
Summary: I'm still working on this, but I will finish it one day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - **Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite. I'll admit some parts of this story (like the part that's coming up) were taken from scenes in the anime but for the most part; the plot is mine.

**Dark Butterfly My Fate**

**by J.M.C.**

In the presence of the moon, the shadows grow stronger. They move across the empty land overflowing with malicious intent. In the darkness they are supreme.

_**We fear that which we cannot see.**_

A black butterfly rises into the air. It is joined by more of its kind. They flutter into the darkness.

_**We hate that which we do not understand**._

The darkness spreads and rains in tiny droplets onto the earth. The shadows take form and spread out.

_**We let that which scares us rule our lives.**_

It spreads into the city of humans. It howls despairingly into the night.

_**Why can't you see it?**_

The streets are empty.

_**Why can't you hear it?**_

A figure stands at the tallest building looking down on the city.

_**Open your eyes.**_

"I see. I sense strong spirit energy."

_**It's coming.**_

A black butterfly rises to the moon.

_**Will you face your fears?**_

The howls stop.

_**Will you understand?**_

The dark figure turns and it disappears into the night mist.

_**Will you see?**_

All is safe for the moment. The darkness has receded.

_**Be ready . . . it's coming**._

* * *

**:Break:**

"There seems to be unusual activity in that area."

"Yes and a large force of spiritual energy seems to be coming from there as well."

"It's no wonder that so many of them are gathering there then."

"What would you have us to do Captain Yamamoto?"

"It is already being taken care of. Kuchiki Rukia please come forward."

A petite woman stepped forward out of the shadows of the large chamber. All the eyes of the Gotei 13 focused on her as she approached the center of the room.

"Captain Yamamoto," she replied as she lowered herself onto one knee in front of the commander.

"Ah yes, Lady Kuchiki I believe you will be all we need for this job. Your orders are to eliminate all the hollows surrounding that area and locate the source of this strong spirit energy. You have one week and I expect a full detailed report upon your return. Now this meeting is dismissed."

The twelve captains of the Gotei left the room accompanied by the petite female who was getting more details of her mission from her captain. Soon the room was emptied of all except for the commander of all the squads.

"The pieces are moving . . . but who are the movers of the puzzle?" the wise man asked as his gaze turned up to the ceiling.

**:To Be Continued:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - **Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite. I'll admit some parts of this story were taken from scenes in the anime but for the most part; the plot is mine.

**:It Begins:**

**Part I**

They stood there in the empty alleyway staring at each other. The girl was covered in blood and slime from the horrendous monster she had just killed. He stood there staring at her his eyes blinking rapidly but he could not understand what he had just seen.

She looked like a child. Her frame was so small and delicate that if he touched her now he thought she might break. Her skin was so pale that she might have even been suffering from some disease. But he knew it was because she was dead. He knew that much from the first time he saw her. In all the years he had lived; he'd never seen anything as terrifying as what he had just witnessed.

Only the sounds of the rain that had been falling all day could be heard as they continued to stare at one another. He couldn't move from that spot. The rain had soaked him to the core but he still couldn't move any part of his body from that spot. And yet he knew that the two of them couldn't stand there forever gazing at each other.

"Who are you?" he whispered to her, his voice the only part of his body that could do anything at the moment.

And just like that the spell was broken. Her eyes closed and she turned her back on him disappearing into the darkness of the alleyway.

And just like that she had managed to snap him out of his sudden trance and his body moved again.

"Oi, where the hell are you going! I asked you a question!" he shouted irritated that she had just walked away and left his mind in confusion. "Oi! That's a dead end back there you know." He marched angrily toward where she had disappeared only to find the whole alleyway was empty of anyone's presence but his own.

"The hell? Where'd she go?" He rapidly moved his head side to side looking for a glimpse of a pale faced girl in a black kimono. Giving up ten minutes later he decided to go home and get some well deserved rest from the tiring events from today.

"That's the last time I go on any freakin' field trip. Now I gotta' go home and face that old man's bitchin'," he grumbled to himself as he left the alleyway.

Another ten minutes later and he was safely home in the bed sleeping peacefully with a petite figure standing on the roof of his house.

"Kurosaki . . . Ichigo . . . " she whispered into the night. A black butterfly fluttered by her hair and rose swiftly toward the pale moon.

**:The Beginning of That Day:**

"Good morning, Ichigo."

Five seconds. He had five seconds to move before his father's feet fond purchase on his face and officially woke him from his slumber.Not really wanting to awake at the moment he simply rolled over causing his father to completely miss him and fall over onto the floor.

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful my boy. You get better and better every day," the middle-aged man cried loudly as he patted his son's back harshly.

"What the hell's wrong with you dammit," the boy yelled as he pinned his father to the floor.

"My son, my son I must teach you the essence of becoming a man," he declared in his booming voice. "Speaking of which," he grabbed his son roughly around the neck with his free arm, "Isn't it about time that you got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Wh-What?"

"You're fifteen now my boy. It's high time you took part in," and at this point his voice had gone eerily deep and foreboding, "the pleasures of the flesh."

Ichigo Kurosaki may have been some what of a delinquent. He may have been insensitive and uncaring (to some). Maybe even a little frightening. But one thing he was _not_ was a pervert, unlike his pathetic excuse of a father. So it was with utmost loathing and pain that he removed the said man from his room in the next ten seconds.

"Filthy bastard."

**:10 Minutes Later:**

"Onii-chan hurry or you'll be late for school. I packed you a nice lunch today for your field trip."

"Thanks Yuzu. Bye." Ichigo hurriedly left the house before his father could have another pointless conversation with him.

"Yo Ich-i-go! Hurry hurry hurry or we'll be late!" yelled an enthusiastic boy with brown hair walking next to a slightly shorter boy with black hair. They sported the same uniform as Ichigo; a white shirt tucked into gray slack pants.

"Yeah I'm comin'."

Entering freshman class three, they were greeted by the sight of their classmates chattering loudly and happily about the upcoming field trip.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun, you guys," greeted a red headed young female cheerily as they entered the classroom. "I'm so excited! Our first field trip for the year. Isn't it great Tatsuki-chan?" she asked another young female behind her.

"Yes it is Orihime," her friend said lazily behind her waving to Ichigo and his friends.

Ichigo just nodded to them and went to his seat. He'd have preferred to skip the day rather than go to see the company that created Chappy the Rabbit. But then that would just give the teachers an excuse to get on his case. It wasn't easy having orange colored hair. Bright orange colored hair for that matter.

"All right everyone in your seats. Yes I know today is such an exciting day but please try to contain yourselves," the teacher said in a dull voice as she entered the classroom. "Okay so is everyone here? If not, please, raise your hand. I guess that means everyone is accounted for then. I guess I'll go over what's expected of you all and not expected from you all on a field trip."

The next half hour of class was spent with the teacher going over the rules and regulations of appropriate behavior. She also added in some punishments that would happen to those who refused to abide by the rules.

"Yo Ichigo," whispered the brown haired boy from earlier. "Chado isn't here today. What's he doing?"

"Huh? Chad . . . I dunno. I think he got into some accident or sumthin'. But he's probably fine knowing him." Ichigo replied. Chad was lucky he didn't have to go on this ridiculous outing.

_Hell I wish I didn't have to go. My reputation will never be the same after this._

"Okay everyone grab your things and let's be off."

* * *

_This is too much, _Ichigo thought as he looked at the tall building with ridiculously large bubble letters and a giant rabbit head stood at the center of it.

"Ah! We're finally here Tatsuki-chan!" an enthusiastic Orihime yelled as she danced around her dark-haired female friend.

"Yes we're here but you don't have to act like that Orihime. You've been here before," she replied warily as she watched her bubbly friend.

"Yeah but this is the first time we've been here with all our classmates. We have to celebrate our first field trip as high school students."

"Ah, Hime I'll celebrate with you!" a girl with dark shoulder length red hair and stylish glasses yelled as she ran up to Orihime and hugged her tightly. "You're so cute Hime."

"Chizuru, you're hugging her too tightly. Let go before she passes out," yelled an irritated Tatsuki as she ran over to the two girls trying to pry the taller one off of the confused and naive Orihime.

"Oh what a sight. It makes my eyes swell with tears to see this wonderful vision." Asano Keigo one of the school's biggest perverts (at least to Ichigo) commented as he watched all three girls.

"One of my biggest fantasies has just come true. I always knew that Tatsuki had a thing for Orihime. Then of course Chizuru doesn't hide the fact that she's into girls. And Orihime is too naive to really know what's going on so she just goes along with it. A man's dream!" He finally declared as tears rolled down his face.

"Only a pervert like you could think up something like that Keigo. Just like my pathetic dad," Ichigo said with the usual frown on his face.

"Huh what's that? Your dad is awesome Ichigo. Man o' man, I wish I had a dad like that so cool-" Keigo continued to praise Ichigo's father with undeserving compliments as the group moved inside the building.

"Like I said, only a pervert like you could think up something like that."

* * *

This place was so foreign to her.

The energy was different from her home.

Everything was so different.

It was hard to believe that she had once lived here too.

For the first time in a century, Kuchiki Rukia was home.

**:To be continued . . . :**


End file.
